FPGOutlaw Reviews: Pups Save a Bat
This is FPGOutlaw's official review of the Season 1 PAW Patrol episode "Pups Save a Bat". Review Title Card: Standard Marshall title card. Scene 1: Chase and Skye are playing tag. As Chase “tags” Skye, he touches her nose, as Skye tags him right back. For some reason, Chase is laughing excessively during this. Mini-Analysis: Wonderful (Sarcasm). This is basically more reasoning for people to ship Chase and Skye together. It seems as if the two can’t be on-screen together without being shipped. Is it possible to return this scene? Katie and Ryder are playing with a frisbee. Marshall tells Ryder to throw the frisbee as far as he can, as it goes a far distance, so Marshall runs after it. Katie then says “I can’t believe we’ve been playing all afternoon without an emergency.” Ryder then gets a call. That’s great foreshadowing. Mayor Goodway tells Ryder that there’s a bat sleeping under the bell at City Hall, and Chickaletta won’t wake up until she hears that bell. Chase, Skye, and Marshall all acknowledge the call from Ryder. Marshall continues to chase the frisbee, as he continuously asks himself “Frisbee or Lookout?” As the frisbee nears the Lookout, he gets excited because he can do both. The frisbee goes in the Lookout, as Marshall jumps to grab it, and lands on the other pups. He then says “Frisbee AND Lookout!” The other pups laugh. That’s funny. Analysis: ***1/2, “Chase and Skye are so cute together. They should totally date each other!” Oh god, please no. This is the point of the show where the Chase and Skye shippers got very annoying. It was cool for the first episode where it was shipped, but it got very annoying afterwards. Anyways, Chase, Skye, Ryder, Katie, and Marshall were all great in this scene. Lookout: Marshall is needed to use his ladder to bring a pet carrier up to the bat to carefully put the bat inside, and to not wake the bat up. As Marshall says “I’m ready for a ruff-ruff rescue!”, he repeats himself quietly. Chase, who is needed to use his net to catch the bat if it starts to fly off, does the same with his line. Scene 2: The Mayor is trying to wake Chickaletta, as Ryder and the pups show up. Ryder has Marshall put his ladder up to the bell tower, as Chase is to get his net ready. Chase reminds Marshall to be quiet. Marshall brings a pet carrier up to the bat. Chase tells Marshall to be quiet, but Marshall doesn’t hear it. Chase, not even thinking, uses his megaphone to repeat himself to Marshall. This wakes the bat up, as he flies in terror. The bat knocks Marshall down the ladder, and into the carrier, as Chase comes over to see if he’s ok. Chase then uses his net to try to catch him, but misses, and ends up catching himself and Marshall. He then chuckles, and says “That didn’t go so well.” Awesome line delivery. Ryder then comes over, as the pups explain that they woke the bat up. Ryder says that it’s ok, as the Mayor uses her “Remote controlled bell ringing app”. The Mayor gives the now-awaken Chickaletta some corn. Ryder then gets a call from Katie, who tells him that the bat has relocated to one of the soccer goals at the park, in the middle of her soccer game. Ryder tells her not to worry. Ryder then calls Skye, and asks her to find the bat cave, so they can get the bat home. Analysis: ****1/4, Chase and Marshall both had excellent lines here. Every time Skye says “Let’s take to the Sky!”, it’s awesome. I’m glad that the major plot for the episode wasn’t about Chickaletta waking up, because that would be goofy. Thankfully, this episode continues. It’s been great so far, let’s hope it stays that way. Scene 3: The screen breaks in two, following Skye, as well as Ryder and the pups. The screen then solely follows Ryder and the pups. Ryder has Chase secure the area around the bat. Alex then says “bats are for baseball, not soccer.” That’s a good line. Ryder calls Skye, to ask her if she’s found anything, as she tells him that she’s found a cave, full of bats.” A seagull then shows up, as Chase tries to shoo it away. Chase is then brought in the air by Ryder, to shoo the bat away. Chase then sings a short lullaby to the bat, to get it to keep sleeping. Marshall uses his ladder to put the bat into the carrier. Analysis: **1/2, Storyline continuity, but at least Chase and Alex were good in this scene. Scene 4: Ryder and Chase are stopped on the road by a log in the road. Ryder calls Skye, and asks her to bring the carrier up to the cave. Ryder and Chase then climb up to the cave, as Skye lowers the carrier to them. Ryder then opens the carrier for the bat, whom starts to fly up toward the cave. The bat then becomes scared, at the sight of an eagle, and flies back into the carrier. Skye gets in her helicopter, to find another entrance to the cave. Skye finds another entrance to the cave, as Ryder and Chase run that way. Analysis: **, Storyline continuity. Scene 5: Ryder and the pups run into the entrance that Skye found, as they all hope it leads to the other bats. Chase then uses his light so they can see in the cave, as a bunch of bats are seen. Ryder then lets the little bat out of the carrier, as it runs straight to two bats, who are happy to see the bat back. All the bats fly out of the cave, as Chase and Skye enjoy the sight. Analysis: **, It gets the “storyline continuity” phrase. Scene 6: Ryder throws a frisbee at Marshall, who runs to chase it down. Ryder tells him that it’s the last throw, then it’s time for bed. The little bat then shows up, as Skye and Chase ask if they can have a sleep-out with the bat. Ryder allows them. The pups all have their sleeping bags ready to sleep-outside, as Marshall then comes and crashes into all of them while he was chasing after the frisbee. The little bat then goes under a tree branch, and falls asleep, as all the pups fall asleep as well. Ryder then says “I guess when you’re as tired as that little bat, you can sleep no matter what time it is!” He then wishes the pups and the little bat a good night. Analysis: ***, Happy-go-lucky ending. Ryder’s line at the end was good, so there’s that at least. “Chase and Skye were next to each other in the dog-pile of sleeping pups. They should totally date each other!” See how annoying that is? That’s how some of the fans of this show are. Some of them, no offense, are getting annoying. Write it in your fanon stories, that’s fine, just don’t try to prove to me in the show that they are good for each other. Keep fanon the the show separate. Final Analysis I'll give it a 6.5 out of 10. That's a fair score in my opinion. Many of the characters were awesome here, and this episode was definitely something that I'll remember. Top 3 Stars of the Episode 1. Chase - He was awesome here. 2. Marshall - Gave multiple great lines. 3. Ryder - He was pretty decent in this episode. Stats Season 1 High: Pup-Tacular & Pups Save a Hoot (8) Season 1 Low: Pups Fight Fire (3.5) Season 1 Average: 5.893 Category:FPGOutlaw Category:FPGOutlaw's Reviews